sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Micky und Sir Dionys
frame|right Micky und Sir Dionys, in frühen Ausgaben auch als Micky & Sir Dobermann beworben (im Original Mickey and the Sleuth) ist eine Reihe von 90 Disney-Comics die zwischen 1975 und 1990 entstanden. In ihnen ermittelt Micky Maus im London des späten 19. Jahrhunderts an der Seite des Detektivs Sir Dionys. Sir Dionys ist durch Kleidung und Verhalten leicht als Hommage an Sherlock Holmes zu erkennen, während Micky Maus an seiner Seite wie Dr. Watson agiert. Zwar gilt Sir Dionys als der beste Detektiv Englands, es ist jedoch meist Micky, der die entscheidenen Ideen zur Lösung eines Falles hat. Hauptgegenspieler der beiden ist Professor Weinderl, dessen akademischer Titel und krimineller Charakter eine Anlehnung an den berüchtigten Professor Moriarty ist. Ihm zur Seite stehen seine drei Schüler Gustl, Flippo, und Wiesel. Veröffentlichungen Obwohl die meisten der Geschichten von amerikanischen Künstlern umgesetzt wurden, erschienen nur 7 davon im englischsprachigem Raum. Die Comics entstanden im Rahmen des Disney Studio Program, welches speziell für den ausländischen Markt produzierte. Den größten Erfolg erreichten sie in Brasilien und Italien, wo die meisten Geschichten ihre Erstveröffentlichung erhielten, doch auch in Portugal und Spanien fanden sie großen Anklang. In allen diesen Ländern werden die Geschichten auch heute noch regelmäßig nachgedruckt. In Deutschland erschienen zwischen und insgesamt 29 Geschichten im Goofy Magazin, 7 davon als weltweite Erstveröffentlichung. Von den Geschichten wurden 4 Stück in der Micky Maus nachgedruckt. Erst erschien im Band Micky Holmes & Donald Watson eine weitere Geschichte in Deutschland. Geschichten frame|right|Der erste Auftritt von Sir Dionys # Sir Dionys und das Geheimnis der Erbsensuppe (The Case of the Pea Soup Burglaries) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 1/1975 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 6/1979 # Die beknackten Knacker (The Great Winks Robbery) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 3/1975 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 5/1980 # Der Fall mit der Fiedel (The Great Violin Case) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 5/1975 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 4/1980 # Banken, Besen und Banditen (The Case Of The Closet Deposit) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 7/1975 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 6/1980 # Der Schottenschnellzug (The Glasgow Cannonball) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 9/1976 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 2/1980 # Die (Ab)Flußpiraten (20,000 Leaks Under The Sea) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: im Disney Magazine 11/1976 #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 11/1979 # Die wieselflinke Wachsfigur (The Case of the Wax Dummy) #*Erstveröffentlichung USA: in Walt Disney Showcase 38 (1977) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 10/1979 # Ein musikalischer Fall (The Marching Band) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1978 in Chile #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Micky Holmes & Donald Watson (2018) # Professor Nefárius Volta A Atacar #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1978 in Brasilien (einzige Geschichte, die in Brasilien produziert wurde) #*Weitere Veröffentlichungen: in Italien # Sir Dionys und die falsche Mumie (Mummies And Dummies) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Italien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 7/1979 # Die geheimnisvolle Dame im Schotten-Expreß (Sleuth's Mysterious Mission) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Italien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 10/1980 # Das Geheimnis des Elefanten (The Indian Jewelry Case) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 8/1979 (Erstveröffentlichung) # Ein Kavalier alter Schule (Here! Hold This!) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 7/1981 # Die wundersame Vermehrung (A Case Of Too Many Sleuths) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 9/1979 (Erstveröffentlichung) # Diamantenangler (The Great Diamond Heist) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 8/1980 # Die Liftpiraten (The Elevator Caper) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 4/1981 # Ein klebriger Fall (The Case Of The Sticky Stickups) #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1979 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 2/1981 # Der Wunderhund (Hound Of Piccadilly Square) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 12/1979 (Erstveröffentlichung) # Larceny Begins At Home #*Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1979 in Brasilien # Eine harte Nuß (The Old Shell Game) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 1/1980 (Erstveröffentlichung) # Der Mann hinterm Mond (Goon To The Moon) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 12/1980 # Seemannslos (Out To Launch) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1980 in Italien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 3/1981 # Schräge Vögel (Bird Watching's For The Birds) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1980 in Italien (im gleichen Heft wie die vorherige Geschichte) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 6/1981 # Der Dunkelmann als Hellseher #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 9/1981 # Das grosse Rennen (The Great Motor Car Race) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1980 in Italien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 8/1981 # Raub vor der Brighton Bank (The Brighton Beach Mystery) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 3/1980 (Erstveröffentlichung) # The Baffling Barrel Burglary #*Erstveröffentlichung: März 1980 in Brasilien # The Great Getaway #*Erstveröffentlichung: März 1980 in Brasilien # Der große Luftraub (The Great Airship Robbery) #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 10/1981 # Guest Pests #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1980 in Brasilien # Der doppelte Detektiv (The Deceptive Detective) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 5/1981 # Betrug nach Noten (A Flop At The Opera) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 11/1980 # Wie im Kino (The Great Film Flim-flam) #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1980 in Brasilien #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 1/1981 # Zwei Köpfe sind besser als einer (Two Heads Are Better Than One) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 7/1980 (Erstveröffentlichung) # The Case Of The Cruise #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1980 in Brasilien # The Great Snow Job #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1980 in Brasilien # Der Tanz um die goldenen Eier (The Chicken That Laid The Golden Egg) #*Veröffentlichung in Deutschland: in Goofy Magazin 9/1980 (Erstveröffentlichung) # Midsummer Night's Scheme #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1981 in Italien # How Not To Rob A Train #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1981 in Italien # Fiddling Around #*Erstveröffentlichung: März 1981 in Italien # The Case of the Magic Lamp #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1981 in Italien # Giddey-Up Woe #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1981 in Italien # The Day Time Stopped #*Erstveröffentlichung: Mai 1981 in den Niederlanden # A Dummy Dilemma #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1981 in Italien # Tea and Larceny #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1981 in Italien # The Great Money Moving Mixup #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 1981 in Italien # Down To The Sea With Drips #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 1981 in Italien # The Great Bungled Boat Race #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1981 in Italien # The Big Bank Bungle #*Erstveröffentlichung: Oktober 1981 in Italien # Goon with the Wind #*Erstveröffentlichung: November 1981 in Italien # Cricket Is a Wicket Game #*Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1981 in Italien # Mums The Word #*Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1981 in Brasilien # The Great London Marathon #*Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1981 in Portugal # The Flighty Flier #*Erstveröffentlichung: Mai1982 in Italien # Flummoxed Fox Hunt #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 1982 in Brasilien # Bows and Error #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1982 in Italien # Clockwork Mickey #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1982 in Italien # The Caper That Was A Burst #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1983 in Brasilien # Black Cats Are Good Luck #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1983 in Italien # The Brighton Beach Bungle #*Erstveröffentlichung: Mai 1983 in Italien # Flying Saucer Apprentice #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1983 in Italien # My Buzzer Didn't Buzz #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 1983 in Italien # Just A Poor Old Detective #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1983 in Italien # The Counterfeit Crook #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1983 in Italien # The Case Of The Counterfeit Crumpets #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1983 in Portugal # The Shakespeare Manuscript #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1983 in Italien # Graduation Day #*Erstveröffentlichung: Januar 1984 in Italien # The Great Crate Mystery #*Erstveröffentlichung: März 1984 in Jugoslawien # The Squares Of Trafalgar #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1984 in Jugoslawien # The Kipper Caper #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1984 in Italien # Bowling For Scholars #*Erstveröffentlichung: Mai 1984 in Jugoslawien # Library Loot #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1984 in den Niederlanden # On The Bony Bony Banks Of Loch Lomon #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juni 1984 in Italien # Hard Times For The Professor #*Erstveröffentlichung: Juli 1984 in Jugoslawien # Ink-Orporated #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1984 in Jugoslawien # The Missing Money #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1984 in Jugoslawien # Funny Money #*Erstveröffentlichung: Sezember1984 in Italien # Vaudeville Is Back - For A Short Time #*Erstveröffentlichung: Januar 1985 in Italien # Sculpture Skulduggery #*Erstveröffentlichung: März 1985 in Jugoslawien # The Pearl Diver #*Erstveröffentlichung: April 1985 in Jugoslawien # Tomb It May Concern #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1985 in Italien # The Robot Caper #*Erstveröffentlichung: September 1985 in Brasilien # All Is Not Gold That Litters #*Erstveröffentlichung: Dezember 1985 in Brasilien # The Mystery Of The Missing Motor #*Erstveröffentlichung: August 1986 in Jugoslawien # Los pelicanos ladrones #*Erstveröffentlichung: 1986 in Spanien (einzige Geschichte, die in Spanien produziert wurde) # Ben Hur's Chariot License #*Erstveröffentlichung: November 1988 in Italien # The Purse Snatcher #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1989 in Italien # Diamonds and Jelly Beans #*Erstveröffentlichung: Mai 1989 in Brasilien # The Television Caper #*Erstveröffentlichung: Januar 1990 in Brasilien # Sleuth's Silk Socks #*Erstveröffentlichung: Februar 1990 in Brasilien Weitere Auftritte *'Das Hotel in den Bergen' (Topolino e l'hotel del mistero) ** Micky erhält ein Telegramm, in dem er von Sir Dionys um Hilfe gebeten wird. Im Gegensatz zur eigentlichen Reihe spielt diese Geschichte nicht im viktorianischen London, sondern im modernen Entenhausen. Erstveröffentlichung 1979 in Italien, deutsche Veröffentlichung 1981 in Donald Duck 149. *''Os 30 Anos Da Revista Mickey'' **Eine Rahmenhandlung, die die einzelnen Geschichten im Heft Mickey 360 verbindet, um das 30jährige Bestehen der Reihe zu feiern. Professor Primus von Quack stößt sich den Kopf, und bekommt einen Traum, in dem er verschiedenen Figuren aus der langen Geschichte von Micky Maus begegnet. Darunter auch Sir Dionys und Professor Weinderl, was in die Geschichte Clockwork Mickey überleitet. Einzige Veröffentlichung Oktober 1982 in Brasilien. * Os Ditados Do Tio Patinhas **Onkel Dagobert erklärt anhand von Illustrationen die Bedeutung von verschiedenen Sprichwörtern. In einer davon erscheinen Sir Dionys und Professor Weinderl. Erstveröffentlichung Januar 1984 in Brasilien * lost t op gouden loepie **Ein eine Seite langer Rätselcomic, in dem Sir Dionys neben anderen Detektiven einen Cameo im Hintergrund hat. Erstveröffentlichung Februar 2011 in den Niederlanden. *'Die Schatzinsel' (L'isola del tesoro) **Parodie auf den gleichnamigen Roman von Robert Louis Stevenson mit Disney-Figuren in den Hauptrollen. Sir Dionys übernimmt die Rolle von Captain Smollett. Erstveröffentlichung 2015 in Italien, deutsche Veröffentlichung 2017 im Lustigen Taschenbuch 491. Externe Links * Micky und Sir Dionys im I.N.D.U.C.K.S. Kategorie: Comicserie Kategorie: Disney (Comic)